Talk:GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins
a little error in the anime, when eins is docked with drei, it is the mega launcher, not the high mega launcher, and eins on itself shoots the gn launcher, no the nega launcher. there's a slight caption error here. Bravecommander 12:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :editted. If people want to know what episode GN High Mega Launcher was used, it was around episode 21 when the Trinity performed a pre emptive attack against the incoming HRL GNXs. They only shot down 1 GNX, though it has a very long range --Bronx01 13:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Seriously!? GN Particle System is more advanced!? Guys, last time i checked, all the Gundams using true GN Drives don't need a GN Particle Transfer system because they have unlimited juice. Even when they had to over their peripheral equipment, they had docking systems to do something either similar or exactly how the Thrones would transfer their particles over to another unit. Somehow there's a ref-source to actually prove it's a highly advanced system!? I just don't believe it! SonicSP or anyone, please explain this one to me. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 19:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that either, but the one who has been editing the pages multiple times is SonicSP himself. He put most if not all the ref-source on the page. Let him explain it to you, because I don't understand it either, but it does seem interesting. -Dav7d2 20:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh.......I hate the fact that we listed the Thrones transfer cable as the "GN Particle Transfer System". I knew this had the potential to confuse people, and it indeed happened. :First of all, your getting confused on some things (I dont blame you, the names we've chosen are awfully similar). The GN Particle Distribution System as I've re-dubbed it in the the GN Condensers article''(I did that because people already dubbed the Thrones simple mechanism as a "GN Transfer System", I'm still going to petition to remove that one)'' refers to the system that transfer the particles all over a Gundam's body. The 3rd Generation Gundams use large purple wires to do it while the Thrones were the first unit in appearance known to use the "direct-body" system which uses the body directly instead of large cables to transfer the particles within it's own body (and this system is supposedly more better and efficient if I recall the 1/100 00 Raiser manual correctly). The system the Eins article is referring to is indeed this intra-distribution system (aka particles within the Gundam) and the Thrones and the GN-X was using a new more efficient system than CB which only adapted it in S2 Gundams. :The system you guys have in mind is the cable that the Thrones use to transfer particles to each other, and was never dubbed as a system as it's own or anything of the like AFAIK or concerned. It's just a cable used to transfer particles between Thrones. These two are completely unrelated function wise :I'll draw a category chart: :Internal Particle Distribution System :a)Purple Wires based system (used by 3rd Generation Gundams) :b)Direct Body system (used by Thrones, GN-X, 3.5/4th Generation Gundams and every other Tau GNMS likely) :External Transfer System :a)Thrones' wire :Suggestion: Guys, I think we need to call it a GN Transfer Wire or something, the current names may be confusing. -SonicSP 09:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :How about "GN Particle Transmit System"? I mean it shorter, sounds choppy, and basically means the same thing! I mean we have thesauruses for this kind of thing. http://thesaurus.com/browse/transfer -Dav7d2 09:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The problem IMO is that the wire is dubbed as a system in it's own with a name that implies "tranfer". It doesn't matter what alternate words we use, as long as we use a word with the same meaning it will always be confusing. I really think the wire should be called a wire in some sense. It can be treated as an equipment of sorts, because it is just a medium. Hell, theoretically if you guys add a wire from any Gundam attached to other Gundams it could do the same thing since they're both complex GN-based machineries by default, your just creating a medium to transfer particles between them. Take the Plutone, in one example, CB was testing it's GN Field ability. During this test, it wasnt equiped with a Drive so they had to connect wires to it to supply the particles. I'd rather just call it Particle Transfer Wire personally. It sounds more general, describes what it does and more importantly it lacks the word "system". -_- -SonicSP 09:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure I could go with that, but doesn't it need "GN" at the front of it? -Dav7d2 09:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I omitted it because I'd thought it's going to add to the similarity (and the confusion) but I guess I don't mind either way, you make the call then. The wire should be good enough of a differentiation.............I hope -SonicSP 09:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :How about "Particle Transfer Cable"? Remember not just Drei would have it but Zwei too. :"Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 14:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Something simpler, like GN Particle Cable, because just the word particle (even though this is in the world of 00) is too generic.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 15:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :There's no name for it, even in HG manuals? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :The purple cables for the 3rd gen gundams are GN Power Lines. The GN Particle Transfer Cable will refer to the wire that the Thrones use. Although Eins has its own power line...that goes from its backpack to its shield. Gaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 09:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) We can call it a "GN Power Line" if we want but the probably would be that it looks to different/thin of a cable even if its job is the same. Personally, I'm quite comfortable with just "GN Particle Cable". Or we could just not call it anything or even just "Tranfer Cable". Generic as it may be it does the job of simple description quite well without making it sound like its some sort special name for a simple thin cable. Quite frankly, I'm mostly in favor of removing it as a "system" entirely and just mention in the Tech-Characteristic section that its just a short cable who can connect to another Gundam Throne to transfer particles because for all intents and purposes that's all it is and all it does. The manuals surely didnt bother to give it a name and I can see why. 0 Raiser can give particles to other GN machines and we didnt give it a new system solely for that purpose; and neither did the many manuals available for the 0 Raiser, It was just described as a simple ability as it is that is expected of most advanced high power/energy machine to have. All you need is a line. -SuperSonicSP 17:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, it's no longer a system. Well, at least that's solved. Though it is odd that theres a big power line from the drive to the shield. Do the manuals explain anything about that?Gaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 22:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked the HG Eins manual at one of my sources and unfortunately it does not directly mention the cable at all. It does however mention that the GN Shield can create an excellent powerful defensive property on its surface but at the cost of particles consumption that would "reduce the supply of particles to Eins other weapons". :What we can interpret from it is that the shield has a function that does consume a lot of particles. This would really explain why a cable from the drive is helpful as that would help a direct particle transfer directly from the drive to the shield. The concept is not too far off from the GN Flag or Susanowo using a wire/cable to help its beam saber get more particles. Although for the former, that's pretty much all it has because the Flag's body is not designed to transfer GN Particles in the first place. -SuperSonicSP 07:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Long Range Heavy Assault Its directly stated in 00.net citation profile link that its a long range bombardment specialized unit. In another part of the same profile, it mentions the specialization combo that is akin to Dynames' range and Virtue's power. Heavy assault term by its own does not constitute long range meaning. -SuperSonicSP 23:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :So it is artillery = Heavy Assault + Long Range? SimAnt 00:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm.........its been termed like that in the past but I'm not sure whether that is accurate either. To my knowledge it is not. Taikage knows a bit about artileries and he gave me a technical explanation of the term. Technically any MS with a gun can be considered an artilery, since MS are huge in scale. It would be nice if he's here. -SuperSonicSP 07:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Technology The article states,"The Gundam Thrones also employ more advanced version of GN technology than of Ptolemaios's Gundams, such as a more advanced internal particle distribution system as well as a more compact GN Drive Chassis technology that were not adapted by the Ptolemy team until the 3.5 and 4th generation Gundams." Does that mean that the 3.5 and 4th generation Gundams are more advanced than the season 1 Gundams and Gundam Thrones? If so, how much more advanced? ArchangelGundam 03:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Its definitely more advanced, I don't know how to describe how much more advanced but they're definitely far more powerful as we have seen from the anime itself. Nitro mention, they're sequels of the 3rd Gen Gundam so by default they're more powerful. One of the DX Mechanics issues mentioned a comparison power rating that if "3rd Gen Gundams are 100, than the S2 Gundams save 00 are 150". :I estimate that the Thrones are roughly the same performance level with the 3rd Gens, though if we take frame/body alone they should be a bit higher because of some of the advancements like their more advanced and efficient "purple cableless" particle distribution system (GN-X also adopted the miniature chassis and cableless distribution system; as does CB for their S2 machines and beyond). I assume their Tau Drives bring them down though because of the lower output relative to the Original Drive. :4th Generation refers exclusively to 00, which far outclassed the non Twins in general, so it should far outclass the 3rd Gen and the Thrones. -SuperSonicSP 13:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :So the 3.5 Gen Gundams are equal to the Gundam Thrones? - ArchangelGundam 17:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No, they are more powerful. -SuperSonicSP 20:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Throne Rear Linearts? So. anybody wants to take a shot at cleaning the rear linearts? http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/05a.html http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/05b.html http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/05c.html The rear linearts appear when you left click the button right above "detail". I think its possible to crop it, though it would take a lot of work to get rid of the squares. I've tried it once a long time ago on one of the linearts, though I can't remember how successful I was. But I guess I suck at these sort of things. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 21:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I can clean the Linearts, can't gave you a specific time, i will upload them when i finished with the clean (if you can explain me how i can upload pictures ^w^u) julicami29@hotmail.com (talk) 04:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) At the upper right corner, there's a "Contribute" button. Press that and select "Add Photo" from the menu choices. There you will be directed to an Upload form. Fill out what you can, then search for red "Upload File" button at the bottom. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Throne Draft Isn't this the proof of the removed trivia? I am reluctant to edit it though, since I don't understand what it says. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the one; was trying to look for it within the archives. That design definitely evolved into the Trinity's Gundam Thrones eventually, as you can see on the legs and chest. I can't see it being the concept of anything else. Without personally knowing the text, whether it was intended to have the same role as the Thrones storyline-wise now is not known though. I wrote the trivia from a design concept perspective. :I wish they made this thing into some sort of 00V profile. I'm dissatisfied that Thrones don't have some sort of know shown prototype (like the GRM for the Ga-Series; which links it to the other CB Gundam lineage well). Currently they are not known to have been developed from anything specifically except for design general concepts of the 0 Gundam. The design is different enough that it wwould actually work as an in-universe prototype/predecessor to the Thrones. Really love the feet. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 02:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC)